You can't help who you fall for
by princessgreys1
Summary: Well I had this thought in the bath :) Addison and Charlotte pairing. It's one shot but if people like it I will turn it into a story R/R much love
1. Chapter 1

A/U Addison and Charlotte! Abit of smut and fluff :)

* * *

I sat at the bar sipping my glass of red wine wondering why I couldn't get her out of my head. We had been playing cat and mouse for a few weeks now. I finished my glass of wine just as she walked through the door. I looked her up and down, she was wearing a white see through blouse with a white lace bra, high waisted shorts and killer heels which showed off her beautiful legs, I think she was trying to tease me and I hate to admit it, it was working. She sat at the other end of the bar and ordered a dirty Martini. She took a sip of her drink and looked over to me "I thought I might find you here" she said. She downs her drink "Bartender another Martini and make sure it's dirty" she giggles.

I looked at her and couldn't get over how beautiful she was, she looks over to me and winks it send a rush of fluid to my core. "So how did you know I was going to be here?" I ask. "Kurt can I have a another glass of wine and two shots of sambuca?"

Kurt brought over my drinks "Thanks sweetie" I smile. "Doctor King are you really going to let me sit and drink on my own" I ask.

She smiles at me, grabs her drink and moves to the seat next to me "I never let a beautiful woman drink on their own Doctor Montgomery" she replies. She picks up one of my shots of sambuca and downs it. "That hit the spot" she giggles. "And to answer your previous question I know more about you that you think and I know this is your favourite bar" she admits.

I blush and down the other shot of sambuca and wave over to Kurt to let him know I need another drink ASAP. "Where is Cooper tonight" I ask.

She took another sip of her Martini and put her hand on my thigh it sent a shiver through my whole body. "Cooper is on call at the hospital and I needed to get out of the apartment" she sighs. She moves her hand further up my thigh. I move away from her I knew this was wrong. She leans over and whispers in my ear "If you want this to stop you only have to say."

I look at her she looked so lonely and desperate I really felt for her but I knew this was wrong. She is my friends wife and for Cooper to find a girlfriend and then make her his wife is a miracle. "Charlotte the flirting has been fun and exciting but you know it's nothing more than that" I sigh. She drank the rest of her drink and Kurt brought us over 6 shots of Tequila. "Perfect timing" I said. I look over to Charlotte and hand her 3 shots "Ready on 3 we will down all 3 and then we will talk OK?" I ask.

She picks up one of her shots and I picked up mine "GO" she shouts we downed them one after another. "Addison this isn't a game to me I really like you" she admits. I didn't know whether to kiss her or walk away but instead I just sat there staring at her. "Are you going to say something or just stare at me?" she asks.

I stood up and walk away to the rest room. I went into the first stall and started to cry. I punch the wall and scream. I was just about to scream again when I heard the rest room door open. "Addie come out here and speak to me" she pleads I get up, unlock the stall and run my hand under the cold tap. "ADDISON what have you done to your hand" she screeched.

I dried my hand "When I get upset or annoyed I hit things" I admit. She took my hand in hers and kissed it. "Charlotte what are you doing" I asks.

She smiles at me and even though I was mad at her, her smile melts my heart. "Addison I'm trying to tell you something and I wish you would listen without walking off, you always run away when things get tough and right now is not the time to be running away, so you will shut up listen to what I have to say and don't speak until I have finished" she warns.

I looked at the woman in front of me and can't believe the way she was speaking to me if I weren't so annoyed I would find it very hot. "Fine Charlotte you have 2 minutes and then I'm going home" I interrupt.

"Ok I will need less that two minutes" Charlotte replies.

"You now have 1 minute and 36 seconds" I interrupted.

"Right Addison when I said I liked you I know you freaked out and just thought the flirting was a bit of fun but it is so much more than that,

I think...I'm...in...love...with... you...Addison...Montgomery. You drive me crazy I think about you 24/7 and when I'm having sex with cooper I'm imaging it's you and I don't want to complicate your life any more but that's how I feel" she confesses.

I couldn't believe the hard faced cow Charlotte King had just confessed her love for me. It may have been in a dirty bar bathroom but it was the most romantic thing ever. "That was longer than two minutes" I giggle. She looks at me with evils "Well if looks could kill I would be 6ft under."

Charlotte looks at me and kisses me she put all of her love in to the kiss. I pull away and she looked disappointed. I grab her hand and pull her into a stall, I lock the door and push her against it. "Well Doctor Montgomery I didn't expect you to be so forceful" she giggles.

"Doctor King there is a lot you don't know about me" I brag. I grab her blouse and rip the buttons, I pull it off and throw it to the floor. I look down at her chest and kiss along her neck down to her breasts I unclasp her bra and lean down to take her right nipple in my mouth and I swirl my tongue around it and felt it get harder I bit down on it and heard Charlotte hiss. I did the same with the other breast. I knell down and look up at Charlotte "You wouldn't believe how long I have wanted this" I admitted. I grabbed the side of her shorts and pulled them down to reveal a pair of red lace panties. "Wow Charlotte your wearing the devil's colours" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

I knell down and look up at Charlotte "You wouldn't believe how long I have wanted this" I admitted. I grabbed the side of her shorts and pulled them down to reveal a pair of red lace panties. "Wow Charlotte your wearing the devil's colours" I said.

Charlotte looked down at me and giggled "Well they do call you Satan so I thought the colour was fitting." She ran her hands through my hair and I notice she had a tear running down her cheek.

I stood up and ran my thumb across her cheek and wipe away the tear. "Don't cry baby" I coo. "If you don't want this to happen all you have to do is say stop, I would never do something you didn't want me to" I sigh.

She grabs hold of my hand and shoves it into the front of her panties, I couldn't believe how wet she was. "Addison baby does this feel like I don't want this, nobody has ever mad me this wet without even touching me" she admits.

I knell back down and start to bite her thighs trying to not to leave marks for Cooper to see. I began to stroke her slowly through her underwear and she moans so loud I thought everyone in the bar would hear her. I look up to Charlotte,her eyes sparkle dangerously and she her smirk was almost enough to make me come on the spot. I push her panties to the side and start stroking her slowly, I want this to last it's our first time and it may be in a dirty bar bathroom but it is so special to me. I start to lick up to her clit and start to swirl my tongue around it and I can feel it getting harder, I pull it into my mouth and start to suck on it Charlotte started to buck into my face she grabs my hair and pushes my head further into her. I push my tongue inside her tight hole and she moans"Oh my god Addie don't stop." I run my tongue back up to her clit and slide two fingers inside of her I start to thrust into her hard I can hear her moaning my name, I can feel her starting to tighten around my fingers I know it wont be long,I graze my teeth over her clit and bite it and Charlotte comes undone and screams my name, It is the best sound I have ever heard.

Her breathing starts to settle, I stand up and kiss her "Hmm I do taste good even if I do say so myself" she jokes. "Give me a minute to let my body return back to normal and I will return the favour" she says.

I look at this beautiful woman in front of me and I cant believe we just made love. "Charlotte I need to know what this means" I ask.

Charlotte's phone starts to ring she picks it up and I assume it's Cooper by the way she is rolling her eyes. She hangs the phone up and looks at me "I got to go" she sighs. She gets dressed and walks out of the door not even saying good bye.

"What does this mean?" I mutter as she walks away.


End file.
